


Freak/ Aidan

by adrian_lee



Series: The Devious and the Precious [1]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Past Child Abuse, Punk Pete Wentz, Relationship(s), Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:37:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrian_lee/pseuds/adrian_lee
Summary: 4 books, 3 kids, 2 disasters, 1 mighty adventure. This is only the beginning: Aidan's story. She's an outcast. Her parents are abusive and she is forced to live in a small room most of her life. Is she capable of escaping and living free of their reign? Learn her part in the adventure and meet her newest friends.





	1. 1

“....Clothes, check. Food, check. Laptop and charger, check.” I mentally conclude my list. I’ve packed a bag and am hiding it under the extra clothes in my closet. I have to get away from here, I can’t take it. They treat me like I’m just the shit on the bottom of their shoes. I’m not a little girl anymore, I can handle myself and they won’t be able to hurt me anymore. Of course, technically they are able to now. Stupid 2024 president made it legal again. Shit, they are calling me. Running down to where they are I stand stock still like a little soldier.

"Aidan.” She spits out at me.

“Yes, Ma’am?” She forces me to call her Mam and him Sir.

“What have you done with my candles?”

“In the bathroom, like you asked, Ma’am.”

“Good girl, how about my face mask.”

“I am not sure. You had it put away by the time I had made it to cleaning that area.” Smack. I hear it, but at this point, I can’t feel it. A common thing for Her to do.

“You little bastard! How dare you accuse me of something! Two weeks, no food.”

“B-”

“No objections or make that four.” I nod my head and look down at my feet in mock shame. I barely have any feelings anymore. 12 years of this can really do something to a girl.

“Get out of my sight.NOW!" Scurrying off I head to my safe haven. They have yet to find it but it’s a secret room in the basement. I crawl in and lock the door. Quickly finding my earbuds and phone (Which they don’t know I have) I play the song ‘Fake your Death’ By My Chemical Romance. I relax into the cushions I have made over the years and absorb myself into the music.

~~~~~

* * *

God Dammit. I didn’t want to fall asleep. I look at my phone, the song ‘The Westerner’ was playing and it is 3:12 am. I grab what I can of my stuff from my hideout and creep up to my “Room” it is just the tiny ass attic. I find my aforementioned bag and add my phone charger to it. I get dressed in my usual black skinny jeans and baggy Tee shirt as well as a zip up that hangs off my frail, thin body. I slip on my black converse and throw my backpack on, heading through my window and down to the edge of the roof. Using the tree branch from right there I climbed to the trunk of the tree and down to the ground. I sprint off into the woods heading towards the city. I’ve had a night job for a while so I have a bit of money saved for food. Which I already asked for a switch to a normal day shift, starting later today.

I just work as a waitress for now at a pretty dull, quiet restaurant. I have a place to stay lined up, but I don't want to use my phone until I get to the city so that way the light will blend in rather than in the dark woods. My friend Bellatrix, everyone calls her Bella though, told me she would let me use her guest bedroom until I can get up on my feet. I told her it might be awhile and she didn't care, thank god I have one friend on this cruel planet. It will take me about 12 minutes until I get into town if I keep at this pace. I could cut it in half if I put up a quick jog. Yea, let's do it. I also know a shortcut. Now that I've reached the city of Akila, I pull my phone out and text Bella.

(A-Aidan/B-Bella) A: Hey, sorry bout the time but im on my way, unlock the door? It took her a few minutes to respond and by the time she had I was almost there.

B: Yea i will when i see u

A: thx B.

B: yea yea hurry up

A: Almost there I start my jog again and reach her house in about 2 and a half minutes. I lightly knock on the door and she answers after only a second.

"Finally. I worry about you." She gave me a great big bear hug.

"I know, I'm sorry Bellatrix."

"Heyyy I am not a 'Harry Potter' character, don't call me Bellatrix!!" She complains.

"Aww, you know I only do it 'cuz I love ya!"

"Ewww I didn't know you swing that way, Aidan!"

"Not what I meant!" At this point we are half way up the stairs to my new room

. "Suuuurrrre"

"I meant it in a totally platonic way! You are like a sister to me!!"

"Now you're incessed? Oh god."

"Omg Sleigh Bells, lose your slay."

"Never!" We are such children.

"Fine, thanks Bella, but I'm tired, see ya in the mornin I'm going in to work at 7 tomorrow.

* * *

BEP BEEP BEP BEEP I slap my alarm to shut it off lazily. After sitting up I tied my hair up in a bun. I grabbed an outfit from my backpack and walked to the bathroom. I knocked on Bella's door and peeked my head in, "Bella?" I was met with a groan.

"I'm going to shower. Can I borrow your shampoo and stuff?"

"Yea, I don't care."

"KK, thanks."

"Yea, yea. Go awaayyyy" "Whateva." I chuckle and go back to the bathroom, whistling to the song 'You Found Me' by 'The Fray'. I quickly shower and hop out. After getting dressed I run and grab my makeup bag and apply my mascara and eyeliner. I also add a maroon colored lipstick and grab my apron. Walking down the stairs I smell.....Coffee! I follow the amazing scent with my nose and find myself in the kitchen with Bella. She is leaning against the counter sipping from a coffee cup. When she sees me she waves towards the pot with the creamer and sugar," Help yourself, Aidan."

"Thanks, B. You're the best!"

"I know, now shut up and drink the coffee, then it's off to work.

"Yea, I know. I'm ready."


	2. 2

After heading to work with Bella in her old pickup truck, I signed in and went to talk to my boss, Jack. "Mornin' Jack," I said.

"Good Morning, Aidan. What's up?"

"I just wanted to say thanks for working with me and letting me switch shifts."

"No problem, you're a hard worker and I am proud to say that you are one of my best."

"Alright, thanks again! I should probably go and get working, though."

"Yea, go ahead."

I walk out and head to the kitchen to look at the schedule for today since I don't know what section I will be working. It says I will be in section 3 with tables 1-5. Okay, that is pretty easy. Going to the front I wait for somebody to be sat down at one of my tables. Normally, so I've been told, Saturdays are the busiest day so I don't have to worry too much today being that it is only Friday.

About 15 minutes later and there are 2 people sat at table 3. "Hi, my name is Aidan and I will be your waitress today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" I grab my notepad and a pencil from my apron. "Yes, I will have a raspberry iced tea." The woman says.

"And for you, Sir?"

"A Dr.Pepper, please."

"Alright I will be back in a moment with those and here are the menus so you can take a look."

"Thank you."

"No problem." As I am walking out with the drinks I see Bella waving me over frantically. I speed up and walk over to the couple asking them;" Are you ready to order, or do you still need a few minutes?"

"We need just a few more minutes."

"Alright, I will be back in a few minutes to check on you." I hurry over to Bella.

"What's wrong?"

"Your parents are outside, across the street." She is really stressing out.

"Don't worry I will keep my back to the windows and stay in the kitchen as much as possible, I got this."

"What if they come in here?!?"

"I will take my break then. Just breathe, Bella"

"Ok, okay." She takes a few deep breaths. "Just let me know if they do come in here."

"will do." I walk back over to the couple and plaster a fake smile on my face,"Are you ready to order?"

"Yes, I will have the cheesy omelet with mushrooms."

"Would you like toast or pancakes as a side?"

"Toast, please."

"Alright, and for you Ma'am?"

"I will have the Belgium waffle breakfast."

"Sausage or bacon?" "Sausage."

"And for a fruit we have; Blueberries, raspberries, strawberries, cantaloupe, grapefruit, apples, bananas, or honeydew."

"I will have some honeydew and cantaloupe, please."

"Alright, anything else I can get you?"

"No that is all."

"I will be back in a little bit with your food, then."

"Thanks"

"No problem." Walking towards the kitchen I put on my fake glasses and give the chef their order. I go to the bathroom and quickly make it look like I am anyone but myself. As I walk out Bella is waiting for me there. "Good, you look different," she says.

"Who are you?" I play along like I don't know her.

¨Good job, A.¨

¨Yea, whatever go away, you walk out first look back only if they are out there.¨ She walks out in her unique and brisk strut. After she makes it into the main room she looks over her shoulder at me and nods towards the kitchen. I head to the kitchen and ask Ben, the chef, if my order is up yet. He nods towards it. I grab a tray and walk out with their breakfast. After quickly scanning my table area I find that they aren´t in it. But I do find that they are in the area next to Bella. ´Shit, I hope they won´t be able to hear my voice...´ I hand the lady her waffles and fruit, and the guy his omelet and pancakes. "Thank you," they both say as I walk away.

"No problem!" Gosh, I have to kind of change my voice a little bit so they won't be able to tell that it is me. I see that Bella is talking to them and they have a look of worry on their face.I doubt she can tell but all I see is the fakeness of their worry and the anger that I escaped. I walk around a few of the empty tables to one of mine that has recently been filled. It is a family of 3 this time, well maybe not family but group. After taking their drink orders I do basically the same thing as before minus hiding in the bathroom.

They end up leaving without talking to me or noticing me as far as I know. By the time my shift is over my feet are exhausted as well as the rest of my body and my mind. Now I just have to wait for Bella to finish her shift which is a half hour after mine is over. While I wait I guess I can use the tips from today to get myself a coffee. After letting Bella know that I'm going to walk over to Mc Donald's and get myself a Frappe I do just that. Keeping an eye out for them, I walk with a brisk pace, unlike my normal one. I plug my earbuds into my phone and play 'Heroine' by 'Sleeping With Sirens' which is one of the best songs ever.

I made it back to the diner safely and in one piece. With my lifeline (coffee) I had to wait only a few minutes for Bella to be finished. I said "goodbye" to all my friends and climbed into her car. On the drive home, we started jamming out to the radio. It only took about 10 minutes for us to make it home but it was still fun.Once we got home we argued about who got the shower first, I ended up letting her only because her shift was longer than mine. While she went to shower I sat down and watched random Youtube videos on the couch. After the 3rd Jacksepticeye video and 2nd Markiplier video there was a knock at the door. I got up and looked through the peephole. It was them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it so far?


	3. 3

I rushed to grab my purple wig and change my shirt to a random one of Bella's. After putting the wig on I walk up to the door and end up chucking my fake glasses on. I open the door and say "Hi." making my voice slightly higher.  
"Hi, is Bellatrix around?"   
"She is in the shower, I don't know how long she will be, though."  
"Alright we will have to come back at a later time," She eyes me suspiciously.  
"Well if you would like, I can carry a message for her?" I say hesitantly.  
"Okay, tell her that Aidan's parents stopped by and were wondering if they had seen i-her."  
"Alright." I act casual, "I will let her know. Is there anything else that you need?"  
"No, goodbye." They turned and walked away.   
I shut the door and locked it. Sighing, I slid down the floor leaning against the door but sitting all the same. I chuck the odd wig onto the couch. After a few minutes of me sitting there, Bella comes out clad in clean and nice looking clothes compared to my hipster style.   
"What's wrong?" She says when she sees me, obviously worried as hell.  
"They came by. Didn't recognize me but relayed a message; "Tell her that Aidan's parents stopped by and were wondering if-" she started to say it but then said "her."  
"Damn, are you alright?"  
"Yea, I guess. I am gonna go shower quick."  
"Alright." Bella walked towards the kitchen, average Bella. I chuckled.  
After taking a relatively quick shower I put on a My Chemical Romance shirt and some skinny jeans, basically what I usually wear. I slide down the railing of the stairs and land harshly at the bottom, tripping on my own tiny feet.  
"Fuck!" I yell.  
"What? What happened?"  
"Nothing, I just tripped." I start laughing at the look on her face as she emerges from the living room to see me on the floor with my legs splayed out and my torso leaning over them.  
"Get up, you imbecile!" She yells jokingly.  
"Help."  
She reaches a hand out for me to grab and I do. After she pulls me up we head to the living room and both flop down on opposite ends of the couch. She grabs the remote and goes to Netflix. After we have a debate that lasts a few minutes we decide on the show 'Spongebob'.

I walk into my room and look through my bag to find my laptop. I plug it in and check my email. I changed the settings so that you can't tell when I was last active and look through the random junk. There is an email from them so I look at it.  
Email From:(ashjoy@hotmail.com)  
To: (aidn3204@hotmail.com)  
Subject: Come Home  
We know where you are. Come Back or They get it.  
~Ashton and Joyann  
Well, I believe they are bluffing but I send this back just in case.  
Email to (ashjoy@hotmail.com)  
From:(Aidn3204@hotmail.com  
Subject: RE; Come Home  
WHo is 'THEY' if you know where i am? 'They' is absolutely nobody because i have made it far from Akila to somewhere you WONT be able to find me.  
~Aidan Lee  
After sending that I finish going through my other emails, then turn on some music and log onto Polyvore.

I sit up abruptly. Oh god, it was a dream. I didn't notice I fell asleep.... Oh well, it was pretty late anyway. I check my phone for the time and unsurprisingly it is only 2:29. I get up and go to the kitchen for a drink, my throat is pretty dry from sleeping and aches slightly. Cutting through the living room I see Bella fast asleep on the couch where I last saw her a couple hours ago.   
I keep my footsteps as quiet as possible as not to wake her up, but my efforts are to no avail. Once I make it into the kitchen and grab a glass from the cupboard I hear her groan and roll off the couch. 'Dammit, I was trying not to wake her' I walk to the darkest corner of the kitchen in hopes that she won't see me. She walks in and does the same as me just actually fills her glass up. I hold my breathe and keep as quiet and still as possible.  
She finishes off her glass and leaves the kitchen, I breathe a sigh of relief and fill my glass quietly. I hear her shuffle up the stairs and I think she went into her room. After drinking my water I end up refilling the glass again because my throat is still aching. My head starts to hurt and it feels like somebody stuffed it with cotton balls. I take 2 pain relievers and head back upstairs, stopping to check on Bells. She is passed back out and snoring really quite loud.  
Tiptoeing back to my room I start humming to 'Kill All Your Friends' by MCR I can't believe that it has been 11 years since the band split up originally. They did get back together, though, and they're still making great music(of course!). Speaking of which it is March 22 so it's exactly 11 years..... Oh Damn. Welp I shall sleep on that thought. I turn the song on on my computer and actually sing along to it now, while slowly drifting, drifting away, into a peaceful ass sleep.  
I wake up with a crick in my neck and my music still playing. I hear something making a lot of noise and look over at my clock, it says that it is 7 am, well at least I am not working as early as yesterday, I would be late if I was.  
I slowly climb out of bed and grab clothes to go shower.   
Once I climb in the shower the water is still ice cold and I let it 'warm up' for at least 3 minutes. I hurry up and finish my shower and hurriedly jump out. I quickly dry off and get dressed before running my brush through my wild mess of dark brown/black hair. After finishing getting ready I walk down the stairs, like a normal person today, and head for the kitchen to get my beloved. Ya know Coffee.  
What? You thought I was talking about Bellatrix didn't ya? Ewwww! No Way! She is like a sister to me. Coffee is my beloved, always and forever. Uh-oh now I sound a bit like Gee....Anyway....back to my boring tales.  
After entering the kitchen I see the coffee pot empty and I head to the fridge to get the grounds out. I add the water and whatnot and wait, impatiently might I add, for my coffee to be done. It only took about 4 minutes but those four minutes felt like an entire lifetime, not even joking I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Chapter! ^w^
> 
> What is your favorite movie?


	4. 4

I look for my colored wig and find it on the side of my bed. After I make myself look like somebody else, I walk to the bathroom to check my work. After looking at my phone and seeing the time, Bells and I have to leave within a few minutes to be at work on time! I rush into the main room to tell her and tell her:  
“Bella, we have to leave, now! Unless you wanna be late and us both fired?  
I love how I barely have to try for my voice to change into that of someone else. I grab my bag and walk to the door. ¨I will be in the car!¨  
¨Okay!¨  
After work, since I have no friends other than Bella, I sat down and watched enflix. I get a random notification and pause my show so I can check it. I see it’s an email. I have four unread ones. One being from Them, 2 from Polyvore, and one from an unknown email address.  
‘I’ll check the one from them later, the Polyvore ones are junk, ooh let's read this.’  
Email From: (peteypunk66@yahoo.com)  
To: (Aidn3204@hotmail.com)  
Subject: RecRuit  
Ms. Aidan Lee, I have heard of you from a close friend of mine. Her name is Bella, I know you know her. She gave me your email and thinks it would be better for you if you came to join me. My name is Pete and my friends along with me are a few misfits. Please don't be mad at Bell, she contacted me because she is worried about your safety. If you will accept my offer here is my contact information. Thanks,  
Pete W.  
Phone: 786-972-6573  
Email: peteypunk66@yahoo.com

Weird. Okay, I guess I will have to talk to Bella about it. I'm not really mad. It's just that I don't want my email and whatnot all over the place. Well, let's look at the email from Them quick, then I will go talk to her.  
Email From (ashjoy@hotmail.com)  
To: (aidn3204@hotmail.com)  
Subject: RE: Come Home  
Oh, don't worry about it. we know where you are and that you haven't left Akila. We know that you won't. You're precious friend, Mandy, will pay.  
~Ashton and Joyann  
_________  
Email From: (aidn3204@hotmail.com)  
To: (ashjoy@hotmail.com)  
Subject: RE; Come Home  
Who is mandy? Where did that come from? The only friend I am with is a guy. Not this mandy chick.  
~Aidan Lee  
________  
After sending my reply to their email I head down to see if Bella is home yet. Walking down the stairs I hear voices, I can tell one of them is Bella, but I am not sure about the other one. They sound female, though. I keep approaching slowly but relaxing. I guess Bells and I will have to talk later, that's okay. Just means I will have more time to think about this Pete guys offer. I'm not sure if I will take it. I might, I mean he did say Bella was worried about my safety. Maybe that is why They were here this morning. It's not them again, thank Geesus. I walk into the living room and see Bella with a girl that I don't know.  
"Hey," I greet the two.  
"Hi, Aidan. This is Marcelene. Marcelene, this is Aidan."  
"Pleasure."  
"Yea, nice to meet you."  
"Yea." Well, I made this awkward now. Great.  
"I'm gonna go on a walk, Bells. Figured I would let you know so you don't think I am missing or something."  
"Okay. Wait, A. What's wrong. Don't you even try to lie to me; I can read your face perfectly."  
"I will tell you later. I just need some fresh air. If you need me I will probably be at the park. Just text me."  
"OK... Well, be safe. They might be out, y'know."  
"Yea I know. See you later." I plug in my earbuds and walk out the door.

Like I said I would to Bella I ended up at the park. On the swings, which happen to be my favorite place at any park. Listening to my playlist on shuffle, I start swinging. Humming to the song that is currently playing I let my thoughts take reign for a while, not paying attention to my surroundings like I should be. Luckily this park is pretty secluded and not many people come around here.  
In the middle of the third song, my phone starts ringing. It's Bella. "Hey, what's up?"  
"Hey, just calling to check in, wanted to let you know that Marcelene left a bit ago. If you want to head home we can talk about what you wanted to earlier?"  
"Yea, I will head home now. See you in like 10 or so minutes."  
"OK, later." The call ends and the song 'Monster' by Skillet resumes playing from before she called me. As I am walking down the road to my house, I see a car that resembles Theirs.  
I put my head down and speed up, turning the corner before Bella's. I will go in through the back door, I guess. After making it through the front door quietly I head up to my room even quieter. I pull my phone out and text Bella.  
I'm in my room, is someone here? I saw a car that looks like theirs roll down the street'  
I get a reply 3 minutes later.  
'Yea, it's them. I will come get you when they leave.'  
'K' I respond.  
I lay my phone down on the night table and open my laptop. I decide to watch anime for a bit, going back to one of my favorites: The Seven Deadly Sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question of the Chapter! :D  
> How are you? What is your favorite ship?
> 
> My answers" M'okay. Currently my favorite ship is either Kellic or Drarry.


	5. 5

'Shit!' I wake up to a sudden pounding on the door (and in my had, but that's not important). "Aidan, leave! Now!" Bella? She sounds so urgent. "They are searching the house."  
Aw dammit. I throw everything in my bag and hear them in the room next door. I climb out through the window, I hit the ground and sprint away. When I get a few blocks away I grab my phone and call Pete. 786-972-6573....dial.  
*RiNg rInG RiNg* "Hello?"  
"It's Aidan, I would like to join you guys. I need to keep Bella safe."  
"Okay. When and where can I come get you?" Wow. He is really into this idea.   
"Now, at the alley by 'Linda Lu's Bar'. If that's alright?" I say after looking to see where I am.  
"Yea. Watch for a black Pontiac. I will be there in about 5 minutes.  
"Alright, I have a lavender ombre wig on."  
"See you there."  
I hung up and started watching for said vehicle. It's almost nighttime, some would call it 'Twilight'. I hide in the shadows as a few men come out of the bar, laughing loudly and stumbling towards me. I press myself against the wall and hope that they don't notice me. Well, my luck ran dry.  
"Ooh, what have we here. A pretty lil' thing that's for sure." He slurs horribly. Shit, Pete, hurry up!  
"Sod off."  
"Fiesty!" One of the other men says. They try to crowd around me and I push them away and the main guy stumbles and just about falls into a passerby. Bad move. He drunkenly lunges at me and I sidestep him and see a black car turn the corner. He lunges at me again. This time I move out of the shadows so if it is Pete he can see me. One of the guys grabs my arm and throws me to the side. I crash into the building and see the car pull to a stop. That must be him! I go to stand up but am pushed up against the brick building.  
“Let go of me!” I push back with all of my weight and the guy is knocked off his feet. I quickly make my way to the car. There’s a guy walking toward me from the group I’m running from also form the car. I run into the guy and turn hug him.  
“Pete?”  
“Yea...why are you hugging me?”  
“Just go with it. Act like you’re my boyfriend. Those guys were going to h-hurt me.” My voice cracks as I hide my face in his shoulder and he squeezes me to him.  
“It’s okay, Aidan. I’ve got you now. Let’s go.” He leads me to the car and opens the passenger door for me. I climb in and he shuts the door. I see the man that was chasing me look shocked and walk back towards his friends. Ew, people like that disgust me. Pete climbs in and drives away.  
“You good?”  
“Yea, sorry. That’s like the most awkward way to make a first impression on someone.”  
“Ha-ha, it’s okay. I don’t mind.”  
"Thank you."  
"Like I said, it's okay. So I'm Pete, you can call me Petey or whatever." He chuckles.  
"I'm Aidan, as you learned from Bella, I don't care what you call me as long as it's not C U Next Tuesday. Ummm....yea." I trail off, shy and embarrassed.   
We arrive at a....mansion. Literally? "This will be your new home for right now, A."  
"Alright. How many people live here with you?"  
"Only 7." I sigh in relief and smile.  
"Okay. Anything else I should know before meeting them?"  
"Well...'they' are all 'him' also Mason is gay as hell, so it's sort of like having a girl around."  
"Ooh, yay!" I chuckle and grab my bag from the trunk and laugh lightly.   
"Yea, I let them know I was coming to get you. I think Alex and Mason are the only ones here right now."  
"Okay, that makes remembering names a bit easier." The raven-haired man laughs at me.  
"I s'pose so, beware they're all a bit rowdy."   
"Oh jeez. Welp, let's get this over with. I hate meeting people to begin with."  
He leads me through the front door into a beautiful foyer. We remove our shoes and walk through a door to the left into a living room. Very nicely decorated, yet awkward. Maybe I can fix it for them, who knows. There are two boys laying on one of the couches, watching 'The Jungle Book'. "This movie is great!" I say, scaring both of them.  
"Ooh, the new girl is here!" The smaller of the boys squeals. He looks about 20, maybe? They both get up and after brief introductions, Mason being the one who squealed and the other being Alex, Pete excused himself and the other two gave me a tour and showed me to my room. When Alex opens the door my mouth fall open in amazement. There are band posters and everything I could want in there. "Ohmygodhowdidyouguysdothis?" I say extremely excited.   
"What?" They say back to me.  
"Oh my god, how did you guys do this? It's awesome! I love it so much!"   
"Oh, Mason asked Bella about your preferences," Pete said walking up behind me. I give them all hugs.  
"Thank you guys, so much. This is great....I don't know what to say....Wow." I blush and look away.  
"Well, come on! Let's get you settled in." Mason says, dragging me into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QoC :D  
> What's your favorite instrument?  
> My answer: The two that I play, duh. Trumpet and Drums, although the violin is very beautiful as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on Inkitt: https://www.inkitt.com/stories/other/181286


End file.
